No del todo amigas
by HarukaIs
Summary: Oneshot traducido. La manera en que Faith y Willow creen que no son del todo amigas


Este es fic le pertenece a Settiai, yo solo lo he traducido.

"Buffy, the vampir slayer" y todos sus personages, pertenecen a Joss Whedon.

Clasificación: R

**No del todo amigas**

El coche se averió a mitad de camino cuando volvíamos hacia Sunnydale.

Willow y Faith habían intercambiado miradas antes de suspirar y salir del coche. Con la mirada se habían dicho que ni la magia de una bruja, ni la fuerza de una cazadora harían que el coche volviera a funcionar, pero si podrian ser muy útiles a la hora de moverlo varios kilómetros por la carretera para que un mecánico lo revisara.

Y por eso se encontraban ahora sentadas en la habitación de un hotel de carretera, con la promesa del mecanico de " en menos de 24 horas lo tendré de nuevo en funcionamiento chicas" sonando en sus oídos.

Faith que estaba tumbada en la cama dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se apoyo de codos "¿Y?" pregunto mientras miraba a Willow.

"¿Y?" repitió Willow levantando una ceja y mirando dirección a Faith. -"¿Y, que?"

"He oído que ya no te interesan los chicos" dice Faith con una sonrisa burlona.

Willow rodó los ojos "no pareces sorprendida" dice secamente.

Faith negó con la cabeza, sin separar su vista de Willow "la verdad es que no" dice con la misma sonrisa jugando con la comisura de sus labios "solo tengo curiosidad".

Willow la miro antes de asentir a regañadientes "Si, paso de los chicos"

"¿Ellos no hacen nada por ti?" pregunta Faith con un guiño, y sonrió cuando la cara de Will se volvió roja.

"No lo diría así" dijo a regañadientes "Ellos todavía tienen algunas… cualidades atractivas, por asi decir-lo"

En ese momento, Faith dejo escapar una sonrisa. "Juegas para los dos bandos" la cara de Will se volvio aun mas roja "bien".

Ambas se pararon cuando un golpeteo rítmico se empezó a oír al otro lado de la pared, que daba a otra habitacion.

"Bueno, ese sonido me trae algunos recuerdos" dice Faith sonriendo. "Y se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas de cómo pasar el rato"

De repente Willow comprendió y dijo de manera tajante " No me enrollo con los amigos"

"Me parece bien, pero tu y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigas"

Antes de que Willow procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo, Faith dejo su cama y se sento al lado de Willow "¿Que crees que están haciendo?" dijo.

Sentir los labios de Faith sobre los suyos, fueron suficiente respuesta.

"Así que, te gusta estar arriba?" pregunto Faith, sonriendo mientras movía la lengua sobre los pechos desnudos de Willow. "¿O eres de las que les gusta estar debajo?"

Will dejo escapar un gemido cuando Faith le apretó el pezón "las dos opciones me parecen bien"

Faith arqueo una ceja "¿Ah, si?" por su tono de voz Willow creyó que era un farol. "Entonces ponte arriba y demuestra-me lo que sabes"

"Lo que tu digas" y en un rápido movimiento Will estaba encima suyo.

"Impresionante" dice Faith "Pero aun estoy esperando"

De repente Willow corto la distancio que separaban sus labios. Will al principio fue suave, pero había una fuerza detrás de sus acciones que Faith no se esperaba.

Su lengua jugaba con la de Faith, mientras con cuidado sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de esta. Le acariciaban los pechos de una manera tan suave, que Faith ni podía sentirlo y eso al mismo tiempo le gustaba.

"Deja de ser tan jodidamente dulce en esto" sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en la boca de Will.

Willow se limito a seguir como si no la hubiese escuchado, y se limito a dejar pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Faith. Luego aparto la boca de Faith y se rió.

"Willow" gimió Faith "Estas siendo mala"

Los ojos de Willow se ensombrecieron un poco por las palabras de Faith, pero lentamente movió una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con los pechos de Faith.

"Te lo estas pasando bien?" pregunto Willow, luego junto su boca con la de Faith y volvió a besarla suavemente.

Entonces todo cambio.

Faith apenas se contuvo de gritar, cuando Will cambio y la empezó a tocar de manera salvaje y urgente. Su suave beso se convirtió en salvaje, y Faith sintio que se le acumulaba la sangre en los lavios cuando Will retiro los suyos.

"Joder" logro decir "Nunca te hubiera imaginado actuando de esta manera"

Willow movió la cabeza hasta ver bien la mirada penetrante de Faith, pero sin dejar de mover sus manos por la piel de la cazadora. "Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces" replico la bruja.

Faith sonrió y abrazo a Will, rápidamente coloco a la bruja a horcajadas de ella. Una mirada de sorpresa aparecio en la cara de Willow, pero desapareció cuando de repente Faith se puso a jugar con la piel sensible de entre sus piernas.

"Mi turno" dijo Faith con una sonrisa.

Cuando Willow y Faith atravesaron la puerta principal del hotel, se encontraron con una cálida brisa soplando hacia ellas. Se quedaron allí un momento tomando el aire, antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

"Así que" dijo Will en voz baja "Forma interesante de pasar el tiempo, ¿eh?".

"Si" Faith estuvo de acuerdo "Una muy interesante"

Se detuvo y miro a Willow "Entonces" dijo casi vacilan-te, "somos amigas?"

Will ladeo la cabeza y miro a Faith sorprendida. En su boca se dibujo una sonrisa y en sus ojos aparecio un cierto brillo "No del todo amigas"

Faith sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el taller.

Aun tenían un Apocalipsis que parar.


End file.
